CRIMINAL
by ReaYoonJae
Summary: YUNJAE YUNJAE YUNJAE


1Shoot

Title : Criminal

Cast : DB5K n other

Author : Andrea Yoonjae

Disclaimer : FF ini berserta plotnya adalah milik saya, tapi cast adalah milik diri mereka masing-masing ^^

Enjoy...

* * *

Mendung masih menggantung di langit Seoul. Sesekali cahaya di atas sana terlihat, bagai pedang kilat yang merobek langit. Hujan sebentar lagi akan menampakkan dirinya. Mengguyur apa saja yang ada. Membasahi setiap objek yang dia singgahi. Udara juga terasa lebih dingin daripada sebelumnya. Bahkan sudah membuat beberapa tubuh menggigil. Entah karena cuaca, atau karena orang-orang di depan mereka ini. jelas kedua factor ini menunjang – berpadu menjadikan suasana makin mencekam.

Empat pemuda itu masih berdiri pada posisi semula. Wajah-wajah tampan mereka bersembunyi di balik topeng. Tak ada yang tahu pasti seperti apa ketampanan mereka. Tapi yang pasti mereka bukan teman. Bukan juga orang baik, melainkan..

**CRIMINAL…**

Wajah-wajah tampan. Senyum menawan dan tatapan misterius semakin membuat empat pemuda itu mempesona. Daya tarik mereka memang tak bisa dipungkiri siapapun. Bahkan gadis-gadis sekelas super model merupakan salah satu pengagum mereka. Beberapa super model pernah menjalin kasih dengan Yunho dan Changmin. Tapi semua asmarah yang mereka jalani hanyalah sebuah permainan. Tak ada yang benar-benar mengena di hati. Dia antara para model itu, tak satupun yang menjadi cinta mereka. Semua hanya merupakan kesenangan kala kepenatan melanda.

Jung Yunho terutama. Sudah dua tahun ini tak sekalipun terlibat asmara. Memang sebelumnya juga hubungan yang dia jalani dengan model-model itu hanya bualan belaka. Sebenarnya banyak yang tidak tahu kepribadian dan sisi percintaan seorang Yunho. Wajah tampannya tak perlu diragukan lagi. Setiap lekukan di wajah kecilnya sudah menjadi candu bagi siapa saja yang menatapnya. Hanya saja dari setiap mata yang mencoba menaklukannya, tak pernah satu pun yang benar-benar mampu. Apa gadis-gadis itu yang kurang cantik? Atau dirinya yang memang tak menyukai gadis?

Shim Changmin sudah seminggu ini berpisah dari kekasih modelnya. Entah gadis seperti apa yang ingin dikencaninya sekarang. Bicara soal pemuda yang satu ini, wajahnya begitu polos. Senyuman manisnya sangat menyejukkan. Begitu juga dengan keseluruhan tubuhnya, benar-benar menjadi impian setiap wanita untuk dapat memeluk tubuh itu, mendekapnya, dan di dekap tubuh itu. Tetapi apa gunanya jika hanya mendapatkan sentuhan fisik, sedangkan secara perasaan adalah kosong? Changmin juga sama seperti sahabatnya Yunho. Percintaan mereka tak pernah bertahan lama. Bahkan Changmin pernah menjalani hubungan hanya seminggu.

Park Yoochun. Kim Junsu. Dua sejoli yang sudah 5 tahun ini memadu kasih. Saling membakar asmara, dan menyulut api cinta. Yoochun pemuda yang digilai banyak perempuan. Setiap kali bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman, banyak hati yang bergetar tak karuan. Suaranya begitu menggoda bahkan hanya untuk menyapa saja. Sedangkan kekasihnya Junsu, wajahnya lebih condong dikatakan manis. Tubuhnya agak berisi, tapi tetap memperlihatkan sisi menawannya. Jika dia tertawa, semuanya juga ikut tertawa.

* * *

Yunho mengarahkan pistol ke kepala seorang wanita. Yoochun, memainkan pisau kecilnya. Memutar-mutar di depan wajahnya, seolah itu mainan yang sangat menariknya buatnya. Dan, dua pemuda yang lainnya – Kim Junsu dan Shim Changmin berjaga di depan pintu. Menajamkan mata, telinga mereka dari orang-orang yang mungkin saja datang – menggagalkan pekerjaan mereka.

"Benda ini tidak akan menancap di tubuh indah mu kalau kau mau bekerja sama dengan kami"ucap Park Yoochun. Tangannya sudah mengarahkan pisau yang dia mainkan tadi ke tubuh wanita yang disekapnya.

"Atau… kau memang ingin benda ini ada di tubuh mu?"katanya lagi. Wanita dalam sekapannya terus menggigil. Perasaan takut terus berkecamuk. Mendapati diri dalam keadaan seperti ini, bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk berkata-kata atau melakukan apapun. Bahkan untuk menuruti perkataan pemuda itu seperti tercekat, seperti sulit untuk bergerak.

Dorr…. Dorr…

"shit..!"

Yoochun mengumpat. Dia terkejut dengan tembakan tiba-tiba yang mengenai dada wanita dalam sekapannya. Seketika darah merembes pada kemeja putih yang wanita itu kenakan. Sebagian lagi memercik ke wajah tampannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, huh?"tanyanya pula.

Yunho hanya meniup ujung pistol yang masih digenggamnya, seperti sedang meniup lilin ulang tahun di atas kue tart.

"Kau sangat lama. Kau pikir kita punya banyak waktu?"sahutnya, acuh.

"Yaa… Tapi kau mengagetkanku"

"sudahlah, kita bereskan sekarang"

* * *

Pesawat yang membawa Yunho, Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin sudah mendarat di _Paris_-_ Charles de Gaulle_ Airport. Suasana berbeda langsung menyambut keempat pemuda tampan ini. Di mana-mana serasa begitu menawan, mungkin tak ada satupun tempat di Paris yang lepas dari kata ‛romantis'. Dengan berbagai bangunan menarik dan bersejarah, Paris memang menjadi salah satu tempat yang paling ingin dikunjungi pasangan-pasangan, menghabiskan kebersamaan mereka dengan suasana hangat kota Paris.

Setelah menyelesaikan urusan di imigrasi, mereka langsung menuju ke hotel yang sudah mereka booking beberapa hari lalu. Sengaja mereka memilih hotel yang berdekatan dengan menara Eiffel. Saat malam hari, ketika menara itu terhiaskan dengan gemerlap lampu terangnya – pemandangan indah dan sangat romantis akan memanjakan mata. Mereka menyewah kamar berlainan, kecuali Yoochun dan Junsu. Di manapun mereka akan selalu bersama. Dengan kamar berlainan, mereka seakan tak mau berbagi tempat, dan ingin menikmati pemandangan memikat dari balkon kamar mereka masing-masing. Walaupun hari masih terang, menara yang menjulang megah di depan mata, sudah menampakkan keindahannya.

Jung Yunho sudah berdiri di balkon dengan kedua tangannya menopang di terali besi yang merupakan pagar pembatas. Pria tampan ini menghirup dalam-dalam udara yang juga terasa sangat romantis di sekitarnya. Ini sudah kedua kalinya dia berkunjung ke Paris. Pertama kali datang saat dia menghabiskan liburan musim dingin bersama kekasih modelnya. Hanya hotel yang mereka sewa tak sama, waktu itu mereka tak benar-benar bisa menikmati pemandangan menaran Eiffel dari balkon kamar hotel mereka. Kali ini mereka ke Paris untuk liburan, meninggalkan sementara waktu pekerjaan mereka di Korea. Mungkin saja di Paris, akan ada sesuatu yang menjadi kebahagian bukan hanya mengobati kepenatan. Mungkin saja ada seseorang yang dapat mengisi hatinya, membuang segala keangkuhan dalam hatinya.

* * *

Setelah makan malam, Yunho, Yoochun, Junsu, Changmin pergi menaklukkan malam di Paris dengan mengunjungi sebuah klab. Suasananya memang hampir sama dengan klab-klab yang pernah mereka datangi di Seoul. Hanya saja di sini lebih terang-terangan. Perempuan-perempuan yang nyaris tak mengenakan apapun pada tubuh mereka, berkeliaran bebas di dalam. Begitu juga dengan pria-pria yang mempertontonkan tubuh-tubuh seksi mereka, membius dan membuat pengunjung di sudut lain berteriak histeris. Belum lagi adegan-adegan yang diperlihatkan pasangan-pasangan dari berbagai jenis, dengan sangat terbuka di sana. Perempuan bercumbu dengan pria, gadis meliukkan badannya di depan gadis lain, juga pria-pria yang saling beradu gairah. Semuanya terhampar jelas setiap kali mata Yunho memandang. Dia memang sudah biasa dengan hal seperti hubungan antara pria, jadi tak merasa itu menganggunya. Yoochun dan Junsu juga mejalani hubungan seperti itu. Sudah 5 tahun, dan mereka baik-baik saja, begitu menikmati setiap waktu dan kebersamaan di antara mereka.

"Hyung, banyak gadis cantik di sini" kata Changmin berbisik pada Yunho, lengannya kemudian menyikut badan Yunho.

"Yang di sudut sana.. cantik"katanya pula.

Yunho menyentuhkan gelasnya ke bibir kemudian melirik ke arah yang ditunjukan Changmin.

Di sudut kanan mereka ada seorang gadis cantik duduk sendiri dengan beberapa botol alcohol menghiasi mejanya. Akan tetapi, perhatian Yunho bukan tertuju pada gadis cantik itu. Mata musangnya terhenti pada sosok pria tampan yang kira-kira sepataran dengannya. Pria itu duduk bersebelahan dengan meja gadis yang ditunjuk Changmin. Pria tampan itu duduk bersama seorang pria lagi. Dari posisi duduknya, dengan jelas Yunho bisa melihat bagaimana wajah itu mengekspresikan kesedihannya. Setiap perubahan mimik yang tergambar, semakin memperlihatkan betapa tersiksanya pria itu bersama pria di sebelahnya. Berbagai penolakan terang-terangan dia tunjukan – menghidari wajah pria itu yang sesekali mendekat, dan Yunho tahu untuk mencoba menciumi pria itu. Dan pada saat tangan pria di sebelahnya menarik kasar wajah tampan itu, entah ada apa – sesuatu yang begitu besar keluar dari hatinya, rasanya ingin segera berdiri dan membebaskan pria itu dari sana.

Satu tepukan di pundaknya, membuat Yunho mengalihkan matanya dari pemandangan tadi. Ada Yoochun dan Junsu yang sudah duduk bersebelahan di sampingnya. Mereka berdua baru saja kembali setelah memeras keringat di dance floor. "tertarik dengan gadis di sana?" pertanyaan Yoochun tak membuat Yunho harus menanggapinya. Kepalanya kembali memutar untuk mendapati pria tampan tadi, tapi sosok yang dia cari tak duduk lagi di tempat tadi. Pria tampan itu sudah berjalan pergi melewati kerumunan orang dengan lengannya yang secara paksa di tarik pria yang mengasarinya tadi. Yunho terus memandangi sosok itu, sampai pria tampan itu benar-benar lenyap dari pandangannya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Bagaimana hyung?"

Pertanyaan yang diajukan Yoochun dan Changmin tak menyambung dengan pikirannya. Matanya memang sudah tak memandangi kepergian pria tampan itu, tapi berbagai ekspresi orang tadi – agak menggucang hatinya. Untuk pertama kali dalam sepanjang sejarah hidupnya, Yunho merasakan sesuatu yang bergetar dalam dadanya melihat seorang pria. Kesedihan di wajah tampan itu terus berputar dalam otaknya – seolah ingin menghapus kesedihan itu, kalau memang seperti itu adanya.

* * *

Yunho mendatangi klab sendiri tanpa ditemani ketiga sahabatnya. Junsu dan Yoochun lebih memilih berada di menara Eiffel, dan Changmin pergi kencan dengan seorang gadis yang dia temui di klab. Yunho duduk lagi di konter bar dan memesan sebotol vodka. Mata musangnya terus berputar – mencari sosok yang sejak kemarin terus terlintas di pikirannya. Tak ada yang dia tutupi dan sembunyikan dari perasaannya sejak melihat pria tampan itu, hanya saja dia tak tahu harus mengartikan perasaan ini dengan sesuatu yang bagaimana. Dia sama sekali tak tahu apa-apa tentang orang itu. Beberapa perempuan menghampirinya, memberi tatapan menggoda dan sentuhan di punggung juga dadanya. Yunho sama sekali tak bergeming dengan godaan itu. Perempuan-perempuan itu akhirnya berlalu begitu saja menerima sikap dingin Yunho.

"Martini…"

Ujung mata Yunho melirik seorang pria yang duduk di sebelahnya. Itu pria tampan yang kemarin dia lihat di klab ini. Kali ini hanya sendiri tanpa pria yang satunya lagi. Dari lirikan matanya, dengan jelas Yunho dapat melihat wajah tampan itu. Kulitnya begitu putih bagaikan salju. Hidungnya terlihat sangat sempurna, mata besar yang menawan, dan bibir kemerahannya seolah saling berpadu menghasilkan pahatan-pahatan yang sempurna. Berdekatan wajah dengan pria di sebelahnya membuat degupan dalam dada Yunho semakin kencang. Sekarang Yunho baru menyadari, wajah pria itu bukan hanya tampan, tapi juga cantik. Tak kala dengan kecantikan wanita, dan mungkin saja melebihi keelokan wajah seorang gadis. Tatapan matanya juga semakin tajam, layaknya seekor musang yang sedang memandangi mangsanya.

Yunho memalingkan kepalanya saat mata pria itu balik menatapnya. Tatapan yang mengisyaratkan ketidaksukaannya mendapat pandangan yang seperti sedang menyelidiknya. Yunho menormalkan napasnya yang tak beraturan sejak tadi, saat pria di sebelahnya balik memandanginya. Perlahan dia meneguk sisa vodkanya. Rasa panas langsung menjalar masuk melewati tenggorokan dan berakhir memenuhi lambungnya.

"Kau orang Korea?"

Yunho kembali gugup. Pertanyaan barusan sebenarnya tak perluh banyak berpikir untuk menjawabnya. Pria di sebelahnya juga mengajaknya bicara dengan menggunakan bahasa Korea. Tetapi dia hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku juga dari Korea. Namaku Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong"

Pria bernama Kim Jaejoong itu tetap bersikap biasa meski Yunho tak membalas perkenalan yang dia mulai tadi. Seharusnya mereka bisa bicara, bagaiaman pun mereka berasal dari Negara yang sama dan kemudian bertemu di Negara asing, setidaknya tegur sapa semestinya mewarnai suasana saat ini. Tapi Jaejoong tak terus ambil pusing, mereka juga baru baru bertemu beberapa menit yang lalu. Mungkin pria di sebelahnya ini masih canggung.

Beberapa saat setelah itu, Jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya setelah menerima telepon dari seseorang. Yunho akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya memandangi punggung Jaejoong yang semakin menjauh darinya. Ada rasa penyesalan dalam kepalanya, mengapa mulutnya seolah terkunci sejak tadi. Mengapa tidak dapat bersuara meski hanya tiga kata untuk menyatakan namanya.

* * *

Setelah meneguk habis gelas ke limanya, Yunho beranjak dari kursi di konter bar kemudian berjalan ke toilet. Meminum banyak bir memang membuatnya perlu mengeluarkan cairan kemihnya. Lorong sepanjang arah toilet tampak di luar dugaan Yunho. Tepat di sudut sebelah pintu masuk toilet, mata musangnya dapat melihat dua pria berdiri berhadapan. Tubuh pria di depan seperti sedang memojokkan tubuh pria yang lainnya ke tembok. Beberapa menit Yunho masih saja berdiri memandangi dua pria yang tampaknya adalah pasangan itu. Baru dia sadari setelah lama menatapi mereka, pria yang sedang dipojokkan itu adalah Kim Jaejoong. Dari tempatnya berdiri dengan jelas mata kecilnya menangkap sesuatu yang kasar sedang terjadi di sana. Wajah Jaejoong terlihat bergerak kesana-kemari – bukan karena menikmati setiap sentuhan itu, tapi untuk menolak pergerakkan pria di depannya. Yunho memantapkan langkah setelah berpikir tadi. Semakin dekat dengan jarak kedua pria itu. Sudut matanya menangkap mata Jaejoong yang juga sedang melihat padanya. Seperti meminta pertolongan darinya. Yunho bisa melihat ada darah di ujung bibir Jaejoong, masih segar. Pria yang sedang memojokkan Jaejoong pastilah baru saja menampar atau juga meninju wajah itu.

Yunho tak bisa diam saja. Demi Tuhan, mata besar yang sedang memandangnya ini terlalu jahat untuk dia abaikan. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Yunho menarik paksa kerah kemeja lelaki di depan Jaejoong. Lelaki itu kaget tapi belum sempat menunjukkannya, Yunho sudah lebih dulu mendaratkan kepalan tangannya ke wajah lelaki itu. Tidak hanya satu pukulan, kepalan tangannya secara beruntun menyentuh bagian bibir, hingga pelipis dan membuat lelaki itu jatuh tersungkur di lantai. Yunho belum juga puas, dia menarik lagi lelaki itu, menyandarkan tubuh lelaki itu ke dinding kemudian mengoyakkan kerahnya.

"Jangan pernah berbuat seperti itu lagi padanya, karena aku tak akan membiarkan mu"kata Yunho pula. Dia menambah dua pukulan lagi, lalu melepaskan tubuh pria itu dengan wajah lebamnya ke lantai.

Lelaki itu meringis kemudian berusaha berdiri. Dia memandangi Jaejoong dengan tajam kemudian berlalu dari sana dengan tertaih-tatih. Sementara Jaejoong masih terdiam, agak shok juga dengan pemandangan barusan. Tapi setidaknya dia bisa bernapas legah karena terhindar dari perlukan kasar lelaki itu, meski dia tahu sesuatu yang lebih buruk akan diterimanya setelah ini. Sudah beberapa bulan ini memang lelaki bernama Choi Siwon itu bersama dengannya. Tinggal berdua dengannya di apartmen mewah milik Siwon di kota ini. Semua ini dia lakukan untuk membayar hutang keluarganya pada Siwon yang dia sendiri tak tahu seberapa banyaknya sampai dirinya harus membayarnya dengan cara seperti ini. Jaejoong selalu berharap ada orang yang datang menolongnya, membawanya dari kehidupan gila ini, dan kemudian memberikannya kebahagiaan yang sejati.

* * *

Suasana masih sama seperti saat mereka datang. Kamar hotel yang sudah tiga hari ini Yunho tempati seperti menjadi penonton untuk kebisuan mereka. Jaejoong juga tak bicara sejak mereka meninggalkan klanb dan Yunho mengajaknya ke hotel tempat dia menginap. Jujur saja dia merasa agak tertolong, tapi dia merasa agak takut juga. Saat nanti dia pulang, akan memberinya hukuman. Itu sudah pasti. Rasa takut Jaejoong tak akan pernah meleset. Apalagi ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang membebaskannya dari cengkraman kemarahan Siwon.

Jaejoong melirikkan mata besarnya. Yunho baru saja beranjak dari sofa yang mereka duduki dari tadi. Mata Jaejoong terus mengikuti kemana gerakan tubuh pria itu. Yunho berjalan ke balkon, mengamati apa saja yang mampu dilihat mata kecilnya. Di depan sana terlalu indah, tak seperti suasana beku di dalam kamar hotelnya.

"Aku akan pergi" suara Jaejoong mengiterupsi pandangannya. Yunho menengokkan kepalanya melihat Jaejoong yang baru saja beranjak dari ranjang.

"Kau mau menemui pria itu?"tanyanya. Tak tahu kenapa bisa bertanya seperti itu. Kalaupun Jaejoong ingin menemui pria yang mengasarinya tadi, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang harus dia pikirkan dan dia urusi.

Jaejoong mengangguk.

Yunho merasa tertantang untuk lebih tahu ada apa sebenarnya yang terjadi antara Jaejoong dan pria tadi. Dia segera melangkah mendekati Jaejoong yang sedang merapihkan penampilannya.

"Kau mau bertemu dengan pria itu setelah dia berlaku kasar terhadapmu?"pertanyaan frontal yang keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya. Jaejoong balik melihat Yunho. Pria ini mengulas sebuah senyuman di wajah tampannya.

"Seharusnya aku tak mengikutimu tadi. Aku… seharusnya aku mengikutinya tadi"kata Jaejoong.

Yunho semakin mengerutkan keningnya. Apa yang Jaejoong katakan sungguh membuatnya bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?"Tanya Yunho, tak bisa menutupi rasa penasaran sekaligus bingung. Pria ini semakin mendekat pada Jaejoong.

"Sudah kewajibanku terus bersamanya meski dia sering berbuat kasar padaku"jawab Jaejoong.

"Mwo?"

"Semua karena uang?"

Jaejoong tak menyahut. Dia bermaksud untuk pergi saja dari sana, tapi tangan Yunho dengan cepat menghalangi lengkahnya. Jaejoong jadi terhenti. Lengannya serasa di tarik Yunho dari belakang.

"Jadi benar karena uang? Aku bisa membayarmu lebih dari yang pria itu berikan padamu"

"Terima kasih. Tapi aku tak membutuhkannya, kau tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang hidupku. Jangan asal menebak saja"hardik Jaejoong. Sungguh bohong jika dia berkata tidak membutuhkan pertolongan, dia sangat membutuhkannya, tapi bukan seperti yang Yunho tawarkan. Kata uang sudah membuatnya gila, hanya demi uang itu dia merelahkan hidupnya tersiksa seperti ini.

Jaejoong menarik paksa lengannya dari cengkraman tangan Yunho. Dan dengan cepat dia pergi meninggalkan kamar hotel itu. Yunho sendiri masih terpaku tak berkata apa-apa. Dia masih berdiri seperti posisinya semula, tak ada perkataan yang menyahuti ucapan Jaejoong tadi. Pria ini agak merasa bersalah karena sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang tak pantas dia katakan. Terlebih jika memang Jaejoong melakukan itu karena uang, lalu apa hubungannya semua itu dengannya? Jaejoong bukan siapa-siapa baginya. Jaejoong juga bukan orang yang punya hubungan khusus dengannya. Tetapi sesuatu rasa yang memang sudah dia rasakan sejak pertama kali melihat wajah tampan milik Jaejoong, menjadi satu-satunya alasan untuk Yunho menjadikan masalah Jaejoong sebagai masalahnya juga.

Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi, Yunho segera berlari mengejar Jaejoong. Tepat di depan pintu lift, Jaejoong balik melihatnya yang sedang berlari padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" pertanyaan Jaejoong yang tak pernah menyambung lagi. Lengannya sudah tertarik mengikuti tubuh Yunho yang membawanya kembali ke kamar hotel itu.

Tubuh Jaejoong ambruk begitu saja di ranjang. Masih dengan napas memburuhnya, Jaejoong menatap ragu-ragu pada Yunho. Jaejoong tak percaya apa yang dia lihat saat ini. Yunho berdiri menenekuk kedua lututnya yang tersimpan di antara pinggangnya. Dengan cekatan satu-persatu pakaian yang menutupi tubuh bagian atas pria itu terlepas. Yunho kemudian mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Jaejoong. Menindih tubuh di bawanya tanpa peringatan. Jaejoong tersentak kaget, kemudian menggerakkan kepalanya saat wajah Yunho sudah benar-benar dekat dengan wajahnya. Satu kecupan mendarat mulus di pipi putih Jaejoong.

"Lakukanlah.. Semua orang memang sama. Dia, kamu, semuanya memperlakukan aku seperti ini"

Yunho terhenti dengan gerakannya. Pria ini menjauhkan bibirnya dari pipi Jaejoong kemudian menatap wajah pria itu. Jaejoong memandang lurus ke atas. Dari mata itu Yunho dapat melihat kesedihannya. Dia jadi merasa bersalah karena sudah memaksa Jaejoong. Dan bukankah perbuatannya sama saja dengan yang dilakukan lelaki tadi?

"Mianhae.."bisik Yunho tepat di depan wajah Jaejoong.

Setelah itu bibirnya mengecup dahi Jaejoong dengan lembut. Yunho bahkan tak pernah selembut ini memperlakukan seseorang. Model-model yang pernah berhubungan dengannya, tak pernah mendapat perlakuan sehangat ini. Yunho hanya meniduri mereka kemudian setelah beberapa hari mencari alasan agar menimbulkan masalah, hingga akhirnya kata berpisah akan terdengar.

Tapi kali ini dengan Jaejoong? mereka bahkan bukan pasangan kekasih. Yunho memang sudah menyukai Jaejoong sejak matanya pertama kali melihat pria ini di klab, dan sekarang perasaannya itu semakin bertambah. Yunho bahkan berani bersumpah bahwa ini adalah pertama kalinya dia merasakan dadanya berdebar, darahnya berdesir, merasakan bagaimana jatuh cinta.

"Mianhae.."katanya sekali lagi.

Jemarinya sudah menyentuh rambut hitam Jaejoong. helai demi helainya terasa sangat lembut di jari Yunho. Pria ini terus saja membelai rambut Jaejoong, sampai satu dekapan di punggungnya terasa. Ruapnya Jaejoong sedang memeluknya dengan erat. Membuat jarak di antara mereka semakin tak ada. Yunho melihat Jaejoong yang sedang memejamkan mata besarnya, hingga saat mata besar itu kembali terbuka, entah sihir apa yang membuat Yunho menghentikan gerakan jemarinya. Tatapan mata masing-masing memberi sihir pada keduanya. Dan sedetik kemudian bibir mereka sudah menyatuh. Kali ini lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Jaejoong juga tak mengelak, malah langsung memejamkan matanya dan mengimbangi sapuan lembut bibir Yunho di bibirnya. Bunyi decakan dari ciuman mereka terus terdengar. Tubuh mereka juga terus merapat hingga benar-benar tak ada jarak..

Dan berikutnya hanya suara-suara keluhan dan erangan memenuhi kamar hotel itu…

* * *

Tiga minggu menghabiskan liburan di Paris, akhirnya empat.. Tunggu, mereka tidak lagi berempat, tapi sudah berlima ditambah Jaejoong yang kini menjadi kekasih Yunho. Sepasang kekasih yang sedang dilanda kuatnya badai asmara. Saling merasakan getar-getar cinta yang begitu dalam, meski mereka baru bersama beberapa minggu saja, tapi semua yang mereka lalui seperti pasangan yang telah lama bersama. Jaejoong sendiri sudah menyerahkan segalanya pada pemuda tampan itu, hidup dan segala miliknya adalah milik Yunho juga. Dan bagi Yunho, sedetikpun dia tak akan pernah membiarkan lelaki yang baru dia ketahui bernama Siwon itu kembali lagi masuk dalam kehidupan Jaejoong. Jaejoong adalah hidup dan matinya.

Mereka sudah tiba di Korea. Kembali pada kehidupan sesungguhnya. Menjalani apa saja yang sempat mereka tinggalkan selama di Paris. Beberapa hari lagi akan ada pekerjaan yang harus mereka selesaikan. Target memang sudah mereka amati sejak beberapa minggu lalu sebelum mereka berangkat ke Paris, tapi menjadi agak kabur setelah lama tak memperhatikan. Malam ini Yoochun, Changmin dan Yunho pergi mengamati lagi target mereka. Kawasan perumahan mewah di Busan. Sementara apa yang mereka lakukan ini tak diketahui oleh Jaejoong. Kekasih Yunho itu berada di apartmen mereka bersama Junsu. Yoochun juga sengaja tak mengajak Junsu agar Jaejoong tak curiga mengapa hanya dia sendiri yang ditinggalkan. Yunho memang belum menjelaskan pada kekasihnya itu bagaimana cara dia dan teman-temannya mendapatkan uang. Mungkin jika saatnya sudah tepat Yunho akan berkata jujur.

* * *

Seorang pria paru baya yang mereka tahu adalah pemilik bisnis perhotelan di Korea. Dan mereka sangat tahu berapa banyak kekayaan pria tua itu. Hal ini dapat menambah uang-uang mereka juga. Sudah 4 tahun terakhir ini empat pemuda itu memang terlibat dalam tindak kejahatan pembunuhan, pengedar sekaligus pemakai obat-obatan, dan juga pencurian. Semua mereka lakukan tanpa beban, atau apapun untuk mengingat bagaimana wajah-wajah penuh kasihan yang telah menjadi korban mereka. Entah apa penyebab mereka memilih jalan hidup seperti ini, barangkali kepahitan di masa lalu, atau juga itu memang menjadi kesukaan mereka.

Target mereka terlihat baru saja keluar melewati gerbang kediamannya. Padahal ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Orang-orang kaya memang sangat sibuk.. Ketiga pemuda tampan itu terus memandang hingga mobil mewah itu berlalu, dan benar-benar hilang dari pandangan mereka. Langkah selanjutnya adalah masuk ke rumah besar di depan mereka ini. Mengecohkan penjagaan agar tak ada yang tahu saat mereka sudah di dalam. Kali ini tidak boleh terlalu lama seperti yang terakhir kali sampai-sampai Yunho harus menembaki korban itu hingga tewas.

Menurut pengamatan mereka, di salah satu ruangan dalam rumah ini tersimpan berlian, mereka harus mendapatkan berlian-berlian itu. Yunho mengendap masuk lebih dulu, kemudian diikuti Yoochun dari belakang. Keduanya melangkah begitu pelan hingga membuat penjagaan di sekitar situ tak menyadari keberadaan mereka. Keadaan di dalam rumah besar itu agak sepi. Berbeda dengan di luar yang dijaga beberapa pria berbadan tegap. Yunho, Yoochun dan Changmin terus melangkah melewati ruang tengah menuju hingga mereka terhenti di depan pintu sebuah ruangan.

Dengan hati-hati, Yoochun memutar knob pintu. Sebisa mungkin tak menghasilkan bunyi decitan. Mata mereka berpendar sesaat setelah masuk ke ruangan itu yang ternyata adalah kamar tidur. Ada seseorang terbaring di ranjang – tanpa mengetahui ada orang asing bersamannya di dalam. Yoochun dan Changmin meneruskan pencarian. Mata mereka terus berpendar berusaha menemukan tempat yang biasanya menjadi areah bagi seseorang menyimpan barang berharga. Tapi Yunho tak mengikuti langkah dua sahabatnya itu, dia malah lebih tertarik mengamati wajah pria yang sedang terlelap itu. Yunho semakin dekat pada ranjang besar itu, dan kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya agar lebih jelas melihat siapa orang itu. Matanya membulat dan terkejut. Pria yang sedang tidur itu ternyata pria yang mengasari Jaejoong di klab saat mereka di Paris. Pria yang membuat hidup lelaki tercintanya itu menderita. Yunho menarik napas panjang sesaat sebelum di menancapkan pisaunya ke dada pria bernama Siwon itu. Sedikit ada gerakan dari tubuh itu, menggelingjang dan pada akhirnya diam.

Changmin dapat mendengar bunyi agak gaduh dari arah ranjang, matanya melihat ke sana tepat saat Yunho sudah menarik lagi pisau itu dari dada Siwon. Changmin membelalakan matanya, meski ini bukan pertama kali mendapati pemandangan seperti ini, dia juga sudah banyak kali melakukannya, tapi kali ini mereka tak membicarakan harus membunuh. Cukup dengan mengambil berlian itu, kemudian menghilangkan jejak, maka semua akan aman, baik dan terkendali. Semoga saja tidak ada masalah setelah ini.

Yunho kemudian bergabung dengan Yoochun dan Changmin. Kini mata mereka tertuju pada lukisan yang terpampang indah di dinding, ini terlalu biasa. Sudah banyak kasus seperti ini dan selalu saja ditemukan. Tapi apa salahnya kalau mereka mencoba. Changmin mengeluarkan berbagai peralatannya serta menggunakan keahliannya dalam membuka brankas tanpa jejak dan tanpa menimbulkan bunyi. Mereka bergerak cepat. Dan benar saja, berlian-berlian itu ada di sana, tersimpan baik dalam brankas di belakang lukisan itu. Yunho dan Yoochun langsung menyimpan batu-batu itu dalam tas, kemudian menutup kembali brankas itu diserta lukisannya.

Napas mereka kembali berpacu, sekarang tinggal memikirkan bagaimana keluar dari sini. Yunho memandang lagi tubuh tak bernyawa Siwon kemudian tersenyum. Sekarang tak ada lagi pria yang selalu dia takutkan akan datang mengambil Jaejoongnya. Jaejoong akan selalu bersamanya. Dan dia akan selalu emncintai Jaejoong. Setelah itu mereka kembali mengendap keluar, hingga kaki mereka benar-benar lepas dari lantai rumah itu dan kemudian menyentuh jalanan sepi di luar sana. Memasuki mobil dan dengan cepat melaju meninggalkan rumah besar itu. Meninggalkan brankas yang tak berisi lagi, dan meninggalkan satu nyawa yang sudah terenggut.

* * *

"Semalam kediaman pengusaha perhotelan – Choi Jihoon di datangi kawanan perampok yang berhasil meraup berlian milik pengusaha itu. Bukan hanya mengambil barang berharga, kawanan itu juga menghabisi putera tunggal Choi Jihoon yang bernama Choi Siwon…"

Jaejoong tak meneruskan lagi menonton berita yang sedang menampilkan kasus pencurian serta pembunuhan kemarin. Nama Choi Siwon yang terdengar di telinganya, mungkinkah itu Choi Siwon – pria yang selama ini mengasarinya?

Jaejoong lalu mendekati Yunho yang sedang berdiri menopang tangannya pada pagar balkon kemudian melingkarkan lengannya di perut Yunho sembari mendekatkan wajahnya di sisi wajah Yunho.

"Kau mendengar berita tadi?"tanyanya..

Yunho membalikkan badannya. Mata mereka bertatapan dengan lekat. Yunho menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku yang membunuhnya !"katanya pula.

Jaejoong menatap tak percaya pada Yunho.

"Apa?"tanyanya memastikan jika dia tak salah mendengar.

"Sudah 4 tahun ini aku, Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin- "

Yunho tak dapat meneruskan lagi penjelasannya. Bibirnya jadi terkunci karena mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba dari Jaejoong. Yunho mengernyitkan keningnya agak tak mengerti dengan sikap Jaejoong ini.

"Jangan diteruskan.."kata Jaejoong, masih dalam posisi memeluk Yunho. Dia sudah dapat menyimpulkan kelanjutan perkataan Yunho tanpa menunggu kekasihnya itu berkata.

"Aku akan menerima semua keputusanmu tentang hubungan kita" kata Yunho. Dia jelas sadar dengan bicara jujur pada Jaejoong, kekasihnya ini tentu tidak akan mudah menerimanya. Memiliki kekasih seorang criminal bukanlah suatu kebanggaan.

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya kemudian kembali memandangi Yunho. Sesaat hening sampai dia berkata..

"Aku tidak akan mempermasalahkannya.. Selama kau tetap bersamaku dan mencintaiku"

"Aku akan menjadikannya masalah jika kau meninggalkanku"tambah Jaejoong.

Yunho terpanah. Matanya berbinar. Tak menduga bahwa Jaejoong akan menerima dia padahal dia bukan orang baik. Yunho kemudian menarik Jaejoong dalam dekapannya, kemudian mengecup kepala Jaejoong penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu"

* * *

Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi, menerpa wajah sepasang kekasih yang sedang berdiri di depan cermin bersar samping jendela. Yunho dan Jaejoong berdiri memperhatikan pantulan tubuh mereka di cermin itu. Setiap gerakan yang tercipta tak mereka lewatkan sedikitpun. Jaejoong menggenggam sebuah pistol kemudian mengarahkannya ke depan. Yunho berdiri di belakang Jaejoong, menggunakan kedua lengannya mengapit tubuh Jaejoong, kemudian menyentuhkan tangannya di jemari kekasihnya yang sedang memegang pistol. Semenjak tahu bahwa Yunho adalah pria yang sering menggunakan senjata, Jaejoong juga memutuskan untuk belajar menggunakannya. Mungkin suatu hari nanti dia akan ikut serta, menemani Yunho dalam setiap apa yang kekasihnya itu kerjakan.

"Apa begini sudah benar?"Jaejoong bertanya. Sesekali dia melirik pada Yunho. Wajah mereka sangat dekat. Bahkan Jaejoong tak bisa menggerakkan wajahnya karena bagian pipi mereka bersentuhan.

Yunho menganggukan kepalanya. Matanya mengarah lurus ke cermin. Menatap Jaejoong dari cermin besar itu.

"Yun… aku juga ingin ikut denganmu"kata Jaejoong lagi.

"hm?" Yunho menggumam sembari mengecup ujung bibir Jaejoong. setelah itu kembali memandangi pantulan tubuh mereka dari cermin.

"Aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku saat kau 'bekerja'. Aku ingin ikut bersamamu"

Yunho merenggangkan pelukan mereka. Dia mengambil pistol dari genggaman jemari Jaejoong, kemudian mengarahkan benda itu ke bagian dada kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengajakmu, karena aku tidak ingin ada benda ini yang terarah padamu. Jika itu terjadi, kau pikir aku masih bisa hidup?"katanya menjelaskan alasan dirinya yang tak setuju dengan permintaan Jaejoong tadi. Tentu saja dia tak ingin jika suatu hari saat Jaejoong ikut bersamanya, dan kemudian sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada kekasihnya ini, sudah pasti saat itu juga raga dan jiwanya ikut hancur.

"Aku tetap ingin ikut, lagi pula… di bagian sini memang sudah tertembak"ucap Jaejoong bersikeras sembari menyetuhkan tangannya di bagian dada.

Yunho jadi tersenyum. Tapi bukan berarti dia akan setuju. Yunho kemudian mendekatkan lagi wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong, memberi kecupan lembut di bibir pria tampan itu.

Sesaat hening sampai mata mereka bertabrakan. Saling memandang dengan lekat. Saling mengintimidasi. Saling bergulat dan menunggu siapa pemenang, dan siapa yang akan tenggelam. Dan hasilnya akan selalu sama. Yunho yang akan tenggelam ke dasar danau kecil Jaejoong. Detik berikutnya, bukan lagi mata mereka yang berkutat, melainkan bibir mereka. Yunho dan Jaejoong masing-masing menawarkan kelembutan, kehangatan, lumatan menggairahkan dan tak pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya. Terlebih bagi Jaejoong. Dia sudah berbulan-bulan mendapatkan perlaku seks yang menyimpang, sering dikasari, dan sekarang mendapatkan kelembutn dari seorang Yunho, hidupnya pasti sangat bahagia.

* * *

"Nnhhggnnn"

Suara-suara keluhan tertahan semakin ramai. Mereka bahkan tetap beta dengan posiis berdiri menghadap cermin dengan jemari Yunho yang masih memegang pistol. Terpaan angin dari jendela di samping sangat membantu suasa menjadi lebih bergairah.

"Ahh.."

Jaejoong mengeluh saat Yunho membebaskan tautan bibir mereka. Napas keduanya tersengal, saling berebut oksigen. Yunho menyimpan pistol ke nakas di samping cermin, kemudian mulai mendekat lagi. Dengan sengaja membuat tubuh Jaejoong terdorong ke belakang, dan menghimpit tubuh Jaejoong di antara tubuh besarnya dan bingkai jendela.

"Nngg.."

Jaejoong kembali mengeluh saat pinggangnya berbenturan dengan kayu jendela itu. Tapi bukan karena merintih, melainkan merasakan sensasi kenikmatan yang perlahan mulai merasuki persendiaannya.

Satu tangan Yunho merengkuh pinggang Jaejoong, sedangkan tangan yang lain menelusup masuk dari balik kaus yang melekat di tubuh mulus kekasihnya itu. Jaejoong sendiri mengusapkan jemarinya di dada Yunho, kemudian mulai merambat naik ke pundak, hingga berhenti di tengkuk pria itu. Memijat-mijat bagian itu dengan sensual. Gerakan mereka semakin menambah gairah dan semangat keduanya. Lidah mereka sudah bertemu, saling melilit, bertukar saliva.

Puas mengusap kulit pinggang Jaeoong, jemari Yunho kini bekerja untuk di bagian depan celana yang Jaejoong pakai. Melepas kaitan jeasn itu kemudian menurunkannya hingga mata kaki, dan kemudian benar-benar lepas dari kaki jenjang Jaejoong. Yunho juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan celanannya, melepaskan celananya. Sesaat setelah celana mereka lepas, keduanya kembali bertatapan mesrah, hingga Jaejoong mengecup bibir tebal Yunho dengan lembut. Tapi kelembutan bibir Jaejoong rupanya direspon dengan semangat dan terkesan liar oleh Yunho. Dengan bergairah, Yunho melumat bibir Jaejoong. Mendorong lidahnya masuk ke mulut mungil pria cantik itu. Bunyi decakan tak terelakkan lagi, sudah memenuhi ruanga tidur itu.

Ciuman mereka semakin dalam ketika Yunho mulai menarik lepas kaus Jaejoong. Ciuman panas tadi terpaksa lepas begitu kaus Jaejoong melewati leher. Yunho segera membuang kaus itu ke lantai, kemudian melepaskan kausnya juga. Tanpa banyak hitungan, bibir yang semakin merah itu terlalu menggoda untuk berlama-lama hanya di amati. Yunho kembali menghujani lumatan, hisapan di bibir penuh Jaejoong. Jaejoong juga tak kalah semangat membalas semua pergerakan Yunho. Dia juga menghisap bibir bawah Yunho, sesekali menautkan lidah mereka. Membuat dirinya dan Yunho mengeluh bersamaan.

* * *

Yunho mendorong tubuh telanjang Jaejoong agak kesamping, melekat pada dinding dengan punggung bertatoo milik pria itu terekspos sempurna. Yunho segera memberi kecupan beruntun di sertai jilatan erotis di sekujur kulit punggung bagian atas Jaejoong. Terlebih pada bagian tattoo itu, Yunho memainkan lidah basahnya di permukann bergambar itu.

"Yunnh… ahh.." Jaejoong mengeluh, menikmati perbuatan Yunho di tubuhnya.

Yunho menghentikan sapuan lidahnya di kulit punggung Jaejoong. Dia mengarahkan jemarinya ke bagian belakang tubuh bagian bawah Jaejoong, meremas bongkahan pantat kenyal Jaejoong, lalu semakin turun hingga jemarinya menyentuh hole Jaejoong. Tak hanya diam untuk sekedar menyentuh. Yunho mengusap-usapkan jemarinya di bagian tadi. Dan Jaejoong semakin mengeluh dibuatnya. Wajahnya juga perlahan mendekat ke sisi kanan wajah Jaejoong. Memberi kecupan ringan di telinga Jaejoong.

"Ngghh,,, Yunhhooo.." suara-suara keluhan dari bibir Jaejoong terus meluncur. Seakan tak mau berhenti. Uspan jemari Yunho sudah berganti menjadi tusukan-tusukan, membuat Jaejoong meringis menahan sakit, tapi juga nikmat. Ini yang ke tiga kalinya dia dan Yunho melakukan ini, dan selama itu dia selalu merasakan kebahagiaan, tidak seperti saat orang itu.. Ah.. Jaejoong jangan memikirkan persoalan lama saat ini.

"akkhhhh…"

Jaejoong meringis saat dengan tiba-tiba Yunho melepaskan jarinya dari hole Jaejoong serta menggantinya dengan jari yang lebih besar.

"Ahhh.." sementara Jaejoong meringis menahan perih, Yunho justru mendesah. 'milik'nya yang sudah masuk seutuhnya ke hole Jaejoong terasa sangat hangat, begitu nikmat. Berada di dalam Jaejoong memang sangat membahagiakannya. Yunho juga mengarahkan tangannya meraih 'milik' Jaejoong. Meremas benda itu dengan ritme teratur.

* * *

Perlahan tapi pasti, ringisan bernganti menjadi keluhan dan desahan yang terus keluar dari bibir Jaejoong. Tubuhnya semakin terpojok ke dinding, tapi justru sangat nikmat. Yunho masih menghujamkan tubuhnya dengan kuat. Bibirnya juga tak tinggal diam, memberi kecupan beruntun di leher Jaejoong.

"Ahhh.. Boo.. " Suara desahan Yunho di sela-sela permainannya.

Peluh semakin gencar mengucur dari pori-pori mereka. Membuat tubuh mereka lengket. Tapi sangat membantu untuk lebih memanaskan suasana, membakar gairah darah masing-masing. Jaejoong sesekali menengok ke belakang, lalu melihat ke bagian bawah tubuhnya yang sedang dikerjai Yunho. Jaejoong melihat sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan desahan yang tak mau berhenti. Sampai pada hentakan yang kuat, Jaejoong seperti menjerit. Yunho berhasil menyetuh prostat spot Jaejoong.

Yunho yang mendengar jeritan kenikmatan Jaejoong, tak mengurangi kecepatan pingggulnya. Menghentakkan tubuhnya lebih jauh dan dalam di tubuh Jaejoong..

* * *

"nnghhh,, Yunnhoo.. ahhh.."

Jaejoong tiada hentinya mendesah, mengeluh, serta menjerit nikmat meneria 'surga' yang Yunho ciptakan. Sudah kedua kalinya dia dan Yunho masing-masing mengeluarkan cairan Kristal, dan rupanya Yunho belum merasa cukup juga.

"Yunn… "

Yunho sudah mengangkat tubuh polos penuh keringat Jaejoong. Memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dan melingkarkan kaki mulus itu di pinggangnya. Sudah pasti sesuatu di bawah sana kembali bergesekkan. Hal itu membuat baik Jaejoong maupun Yunho menggeliat. Yunho mendekap erat tubuh Jaejoong, mengusap punggung Jaejoong dengan telapak tangannya. Jaejoong sendiri menenggelamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher Yunho. Sesekali memberikan kecupan menggoda di kulit leher Yunho.

Dan pergumulan pun kembali dimulai…

* * *

Walau Yunho bersikeras agar Jaejoong tak ikut dalam pekerjaannya, nyatanya dia tak bisa menolak jika Jaejoong sudah memelas atau cemberut dan tak mau bicara dengannya. Yunho tak bisa apa-apa jika Jaejoong sudah menggunakan senjata-senjatanya yang sangat ampuh itu. Jaejoong mulai mengikuti Yunho dan teman-temannya beraksi. Merampok bank, merampok toko permata. Tapi jika pekerjaan mereka itu akan mengakibatkan nyawa orang lain melayang, Yunho tak mau mengajak Jaejoong, walaupun Jaejoong cemberut, dan tak mau bicara, Yunho tetap tak mengajak kekasihnya itu.

Higga pada minggu berikutnya saat mereka akan melakukan transaksi heroin dengan pembeli dari Tailand, jaejoong juga ikut serta. Ini pertama kalinya Yunho mengajak Jaejoong dalam pekerjaan jenis ini. sebenarnya yYunho tak mau tapi Jaejoong memaksa untuk ikut. Mereka menggunakan sebuah gudang tua di dekat pelabuhan Busan untuk bertransaksi.

Tapi sialnya..

Mereka digrebek polisi. Ternyata gelagat mereka sudah diperhatikan pihak kepolisian sejak beberapa hari lalu setelah berita perampokan dan pembunuhan di kediaman Mr. Choi menjadi headline media. Polisi yang menemukan rekaman dari cctv di salah satu ruangan yang mereka lewati, akhirnya menyimpulkan bahwa orang-orang yang juga menjadi incaran mereka dalam kasus narkoba, mereka adalah pelaku yang sama dengan kasus di kediaman .

Baku tembak terjadi. Gudang itu menjadi lebih gelap dan berkabut dengan asap yang keluar dari senjata-senjata mereka. Suara menggelegar dari pistol-pistol terus terdengar. Yunho menarik Jaejoong untuk bersembunyi dengannya di salah satu sisi dinding. Tangannya terus memegang tangan Jaejoong, tak sekalipun melepaskannya. Saat ini Yunho teramat menyesal karena sudah menuruti kemauan Jaejoong untuk ikut, sekarang Jaejoong dalam bahaya, dan kalau terjadi apa-apa pada kekasihnya ini, Yunho tak segan-segan untuk menyalahkan dirinya.

Yoosumin juga sedang menyembunyikan tubuh mereka di sisi yang lain. Sesekali Changmin melepas tembakan kea rah polisi. Dua tembakan di antaranya tepat mengenai salah satu polisi. Senyuman kemenangan menghiasi wajah Changmin walau raut panic tak terelakkan juga. Yoochun yang melihat pada Changmin mengacungkan jempolnya ke depan.

Sementara itu, sesaat setelah suasana tiba-tiba jadi hening.. tak ada baku tembak lagi. Yunho mengamati keadaan di sekitarnya, tak ada polisi-polisi itu di sana. Mereka harus segera keluar dari tempat ini, terlebih dia harus memastikan keselamatan untuk Jaejoong.

Tapi…

Baru saja dia dan Jaejoong melangkah keluar dari persembunyian mereka, tepat di depan sana ada seorang yang sudah mengarahkan pistol pada keduanya. Satu tembakan melesat dan berhasil mengenai dada sebelah kiri Jaejoong.

Waktu seperti berputar amat lambat. Atau juga sudah berhenti. Yunho membulatkan matanya memandangai darah yang mengucur dari dada Jaejoong. Satu tembakan lagi dan tepat mengenai bagian perut kekasihnya. Tubuh Jaejoong melonjak, bergetar mendapat serangan peluru itu. Tak sampai hitungan ke lima, tubuh bersimbah darah itu perlahan ambruk, tapi Yunho segera menopangnya kemudian dengan hati-hati membaringkan tubuh kekasihnya itu ke lantai.

"Saranghae.."satu kata yang Jaejoong bisiskan sebelum matanya terpejam..

Yunho tak dapat menahan laju air yang menerobos keluar dari matanya. Dia manarik tubuh Jaejoong dalam pelukannya.

"Jae… jae.. joong –ah.." Suara Yunho bergetar, dia bahkan tak mampu mengucapkan nama kekasihnya dengan benar.

Jaejoong tak bergerak lagi di pelukannya, darah segar terus mengalir dan sudah mengotori pakaian Jaejoong, serta menempel di tangan Yunho.

"Jaejoong…"Yunho memanggil kekasihnya itu, sekali lagi. Tetapi Jaejoong memang sudah tak merespon lagi. Walaupun sekuat tenaga Yunho mengguncang tubuh itu, Jaejoong tetap diam dengan mata terpejam. Yunho tahu Jaejoongnya sudah tak ada..

"Ahhrrrggggggggggg"

Yunho berteriak seperti kesetanan. Dia meletakkan tubuh Jaejoong kelantai kemudian berlari dengan pistol terarah pada polisi tadi. Peluru keluar bagaian air dari ujung pistol itu. Yunho tak henti-hentinya menekan pelatuk pistol itu, meski polisi tadi sudah terkapar tak bernyawa. Beberapa polisis tak tinggal diam, mereka juga menyerang Yunho, menembaki pria itu dan mengenai lengannya, tapi lengan itu tak berhenti menggenggam pistol, malah mengarahkan benda itu pada polisi-polisi yang menembakinya..

Yoosumin juga bergerak keluar menolong Yunho. Ketiganya menembaki polisi-polisi yang menyerang Yunho. Sampai akhirnya polisi-polisi itu berhasil mereka lumpuhkan, meski Yoochun terkena luka tembakan di lengannya, tapi dia tak benar-benar kesakitan.

* * *

Yunho duduk dengan darah mengucur dari tangannya. Membawa kembali tubuh Jaejoong dalam dekapannya. kemudian mendekatan wajah mereka, mengecup bibir dingin Jaejoong berkali-kali.

"Nado saranghae.." bisiknya…

Punggung kekar itu bergetar karena menahan tangisan. Suaranya terdengar menyayat piluh. Hingga pada detik berikutnya, tangan yang menggenggam pistol itu terarah tepat di kepalanya..

Dor…

Satu tembakan bersarang di bagian itu. Seketika darah keluar dari lubang kecil yang dihasilkan timah panas tadi. Kepala Yunho tertunduk dan kemudian tubuhnya jatuh menimpa tubuh Jaejoong..

* * *

Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin hanya terpaku menyaksikan pemandangan miris barusan. Spontan mereka melepaskan pistol dari genggaman masing-masing, kemudian terduduk lemas di lantai. Yoochun mengusap wajahnya berkali-kali, mengapa bisa terjadi seperti ini? Oh Tuhan, apa yang harus mereka lakukan? Sahabat mereka kini sudah tak bernyawa lagi..

Sampai saat bunyi sirine mobil polisi terdengar, mereka masih dalam keadaan yang sama. Bahkan saat polisi-polisi mulai masuk dan mendekati mereka, hingga memasangkan borgol, ketiganya tak melawan. Seolah semua perlawanan mereka tidak aka nada artinya jika digunakan. Semua sudah berakhir.

The End…


End file.
